B is for bridesmaids and bitches
by smolturtle
Summary: We all know what A is for. Sure, A.D continues to cause the girls a lot of pain, but they can't help causing each other pain either. {Ezria, Emison, Haleb and Spardy}
1. Chapter 1

Black tie adorning waiters hustled past the tables on the side of the barn, with trays of largely empty champagne glasses. Hanna Marin, walked out of the toilet door which was laced with twinkle lights, and made her way back into the main barn, grabbing two glasses from one of the passing waiters. Downing both in two swift movements she set both empty glasses on an unhabited table.

'It's all a bit much don't you think, Em?' She whispered stumbling towards the front of the dance floor where Emily stood.

'What are you talking about? It's a wedding Han, what did you expect?' She replied, quickly grabbing ahold of Hanna's arm before she tripped over.

'What I mean _isss_ -'

She paused to swallow hard and attempted to regain her balance '...we're _technically_ at our old teacher's wedding .' She continued in a whisper, which wasn't a whisper at all.

'Hanna you're drunk, just please _come_... Come and sit down at the table with me.'

Emily tried to escort her friend off the dance floor, to somewhere less populated and sober her up before the bride saw her.

' _Get_ \- _get off me Em_.' She pulled her arm away. ' _ **Ouch**_. Em. _Stooop_ -' slurring her words she moved backwards and in the process tripped over a cord belonging to the live band.

'You know what? Fine. You stay there, on your ass. I'm sick of being your babysitter.' Emily looked down to the girl at her feet and strode off in anger.

* * *

Spencer traced the rim of her glass with her finger.

Who would have thought that at the end of the day, it was Aria and Ezra that had the most stable relationship?

She sighed and took took a sip from her martini. Looking back up to scan the room she saw Emily walking towards the table.

'Em? What are you doing back here? I thought you were dancing? Where's Hanna?...Not that I'm actually worried about her.' She asked snarkily.

'I really don't care. I'm sick of taking care of her. She's a big girl now.'

Emily sat down in defeat.

'Do you realise the irony here? Aria thought it would be A.D ruining her big day in some shape or form, turns out its one of our own...'

She takes the drink in her hand and uses it to gesture towards Hanna, who was now climbing onto the stage.

'...Though I'm not surprised. Hanna never does know when to stop.'

Emily narrows her eyes at Spencer's comment, but chooses to ignore it, not wanting to add to the feud.

* * *

3 clinks on glass and a tap on a microphone fill the room.

' _Wow._ Well, hi there everyone. For those of you who don't know me-' the speaker looks around the room

'which is _aalotttt_ of _youuu_... My name is Jared. Jared Hardy, best man... Although Ezra here just calls me Hardy... Not sure why-'

He winks and thumps his hand down onto Ezra's shoulder, who in response winces both in pain and dread of what's to come.

'First though I gotta apologise in advance. The bride and groom obviously thought a free bar was a good idea... I'm not so sure, but rest assured I have made the absolute _mooooost_ of it. Waste not want _noottt_ and _aaaaalllll_ ' He continues, slurring his words.

'I've known Ezra since college, where he... _He_ got a degree in English...' He looks down at his seated friend and smiles.

' _and I_ got a degree in English... _girls_... and American girls and Spanish girls and-'

Aria coughs to somewhat divert the existing train wreck from becoming a wreck of multiple trains.

'Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Anyway. Where was I? Oh right. Yeah.'

He points at Aria who has apparently just jogged his memory.

'I actually met Aria here, once... But that was a _looooong_ time ago. _Actually_...-'

He looks back down at Ezra and points to him, who has his head in his hands.

'Wasn't that when you were her _tea_ \- ... _ **OUCH**_.' He grimaces in pain as Ezra steps, _quite hard_ , down onto his foot from under the table.

Aria shoots Hardy a death glare.

'Ehem. Yes.'

He continues to try and address the crowd of seated guests.

'...He was her _tea_ -... **teeee**... _Teeeeee_ -nage love. Her teenage love. Yes. Good. Okay. That works.'

'Nice save'. Mutters Ezra under his breath.

'And now they're married! Wow. Yes. And we're all here... _Because_ … They're married and now they can do all the-'

He grabs the mic off the stand and shuffles to the edge of the stage, away from the table and Ezra's foot.

'...They can do _all_ the sex and have _all_ the babies, that will probably be quite short maybe probably I mean Aria is _**so** _ tiny and Ezra is kinda average height I guess-'

He looks smiling towards the happy couple who look equally, if not more shocked than the entire room.

'Hardy out.' He says as he drops the mic onto the stage and stumbles halfway off before running back, picking up the mic again and shouting into it.

' _ **ALSO** IF ANyone is wondering._ I do have a hotel room, down the street and would encourage any female admirers to help me make use of it, be it bridesmaids-'

He motions towards Hanna and the girls' table.

'Or anyone really I'm not-'

Ezra pulls the mic off him and pushes him in the direction of his seat.

'Thank you, Hardy for that speech. It was... It was quite something.'

* * *

Hardy had ended up, shockingly, back at the bar.

'That was some speech.'

He turns around and is greeted by one of Aria's bridesmaids. Which one, he's not sure, but he isn't one to complain.

'Thank you. I assume you are here regarding my advertisement.'

She scoffs.

'Shocking as it may seem, no.'

Hardy raises an eyebrow.

'So why are you here?'

The bridesmaid looks up and gestures towards the giant lettering above their heads.

' **BAR** '

'Fair point' he sighs.

'Although the timing of my visit may have something to do with the company.'

Hardy smiles.

'I don't believe we've met. I'd introduce myself but you clearly bore witness to my speech. You are?'

'... _Hanna_. My name is Hanna. Hanna Marin.'

'Well Hanna, it's a privilege, and probably one I won't remember tomorrow.'

She smiles.

'What can I get you then?'

'Uuh a martini please, dry.'

* * *

'Has anyone seen Hanna? Or Spencer?' Aria strides into the small crowd of her friends.

'I'm doing the bouquet. I would have thought they'd want to be here for this.'

'Last I saw, Hanna was on the floor somewhere and Spence was at the bar.' Emily says in an attempt to calm the obviously very stressed bride.

'Great. _Great_. I'm missing half of my bridesmaids on my wedding day!'

'Calm down honey, I'm sure they're here somewhere.' Ezra attempts to and fails to calm his new wife down.

'I'll go check the bar.' Alison tells her, noticing her panicked state.

'I suppose I'll go check the loo's... It's fine Aria. They'll show up.' Emily shouts back as she half runs in the direction of the toilets.

* * *

Alison approaches the bar, where Spencer is sat, alone.

'Spence, Aria wants us all for the bouquet. She's having a meltdown. Can you _please_ just come and participate before she explodes?' Alison begs.

'Yeah, fine. Whatever.'

She stands up, ruffles her dress back down and follows Ali through the crowd.

* * *

'I found Hanna, she was outside underneath the chairs singing some Taylor Swift song, I think.' Emily sighs, clearly out of breath as she explains to Aria.

'So where is she now?' Aria asks, confused, looking behind Emily.

'She is...-' Emily turns around.

'She _was_... Right here.' She closes her eyes and sighs again.

'Thanks, Em. Look don't worry I'll go try and find her.' Aria puts her hand to her head.

Why was Hanna so insistent on ruining her wedding day with her drunken, dramatic ways?

Aria smiles briefly at Emily before she exits the barn via the bar, picking up a very strong G&T on her way out.

* * *

'So then... _Get this_. Then I told him I didn't _wanntttt_.-' Hanna looks up.

'I said I... I didn't want to marry him anymore because I _think_ I love Caleb. _Calebbbb_. But Caleb loves Spencer and _do you see_? Do _youuu_?-'

The elderly woman Hanna had told her life troubles to was clearly asleep, though she didn't notice, and continued to ramble.

'But the thing is like Spencer. Spencer is my _fff_ -. She's my _frrr_ iend and I don't _kno_ -'

' _ **HANNA**_!'

She looks up quickly, to see a bridezilla striding towards her.

'Jesus Christ Han, I have been looking for you _everywhere_. Why are you harassing poor Ezra's grandmother?! Can you please just come with me for 2 minutes and _try_ not to ruin my day, please?'

' _Mmmmm_ kay' Hanna nods, before burping and following Aria.

* * *

'Okay. _Finally_. Now, can I _please_ throw this damn bouquet behind me before I get tempted to throw it at you two?' Aria had gathered all of the girls outside and pointed out Spencer and Hanna with her bouquet.

'Y _esss_. Oh my god. _Please_ Aria. Just throw the damn thing. I _need_ a drinkkkk!'

' _Hanna_.' Emily whispered, elbowing her.

'Fine! _Fine_! 3, 2, 1!' Aria threw the bunch of flowers behind her and walked to the side of the courtyard in annoyance.

'Knock yourselves out! ... _Please_.' she half muttered, half growled.

Ezra was sat on a bench on the edge of the courtyard, holding two glasses of champagne.

'Figured you'd need this after throwing the meat to those bulls you just gathered.' He stood up.

She took the glass and looked up at him.

'See this is why I married you.'

He laughed and used his free hand to hold hers, while she buried her head into his shoulder.

'No surprises who got the bunch then, eh?' He said, a few moments later.

Aria looked out from his shirt to see Spencer and Hanna on the floor each with clearly ripped pieces of the bouquet, messy hair and dirty dresses.

'Hm. Looks like bridesmaids can be bitches too.'

* * *

Hardy catches sight of his bridesmaid on one of the outdoor chairs and approaches her.

'So you caught the bouquet then? Or at least-'

Hardy fingers the ripped seam in the ribbon and looks down at her dirt covered dress.

'... _some_ of it.'

'Yeah, one of my friends really wants to get married too. Clearly.'

'Wow. Yeah. That sounded bitter.' He gives her a questioning look.

'No. It's nothing. She just. She had... _Has_ feelings for a guy I'm seeing... _Was_ seeing... It's all a bit messy...' She looks down at her dress.

'I mean clearly it's messy.' She laughs, brushing the dirt out of the lace in the fabric of the dress.

'You know, Hanna. I can get that dress cleaned for you...' Hardy puts his hand over hers.

She pulls away at the mention of her name and touch of his hand.

'I'm sorry. I don't think that's appropriate. Sorry.'

'We're at a wedding. I'm best man, you're a bridesmaid. I think it's pretty much the law that-'

'Spencer! Hey. Could you give Aria a hand with her dress? She needs to pee and doesn't want my help, or Han-' Ezra interrupts the conversation, but is interrupted himself.

'Sure yeah of course.'

Hardy shoots both of them a confused look.

Spencer darts towards the toilets.

'Well that was weird.' Ezra says taking her seat.

'Tell me about it... Wait... Speaking of weird… _You won't help your own wife pee_?'

Ezra looks up at him.

'Don't tell her I told you, but she's a very stressful bride. I'd probably accidentally rip a button off her dress and she'd file for divorce... that's if she hasn't killed me already.'

'That's not true...-' Hardy replies.

Ezra smiles thankfully at his friend, who although drunk is attempting some sort of support.

'...I'm sure you'll rip _many_ buttons off her dress tonight and she will be _nothing_ but thankful.' Hardy says as he bursts into a fit of laughter.

Ezra hits his knee in annoyance, gets up and heads towards the bar.

Typical Hardy, he thinks to himself. Only ever has one thing on his mind.

* * *

Aria washes her hands in one of the sinks. She looks up at her reflection in the mirror.

'Spence?'

'Hmm?' Spencer looks up from the corner where she was stood.

'Do you think I made the right choice?' She asks.

Spencer and walked closer to Aria.

'Right choice in what?' She asked, confused.

'Not Ezra. Ezra is perfect, he's always been the right choice... I mean marriage. Do you think I made the right choice getting married?'

Spencer swallows and goes to fix Aria's slipping veil back in place.

'I think...-' she pauses to look at her friend in the eye in the reflection of the mirror.

'... I think that you followed your heart. I think that some people are the marrying type, and others aren't but that's okay.'

'You mean like Hanna?' Aria asks.

'No. I think Hanna is the marrying type... I just don't think she thought Jordan was the right choice...' She mentally debates whether to continue this conversation further, before deciding against it. She'd tell Aria everything. Just not today. One of them deserved to be happy.

'Look.' She said quickly, almost interrupting herself. 'You look so beautiful, Aria.'

'Thanks, Spence. Really. Thanks for everything.' Aria gave Spencer a hug.

'Now go on, get out there. Your groom is waiting!' Spencer dried tears that she didn't see coming and motioned the bride out of the door.

* * *

As soon as Aria left the toilets she felt a tap on her shoulder and knew instinctively who initiated it.

She turned around and was greeted by the beaming face of her new husband.

'So, Mrs Fitz. Are you ready to take to the dance floor with me?' He held out his arm.

'That's something I'll never be ready for... You and your dad dancing!' She grasped his arm, giggling.

' _Hey_!' He gently tapped hers.

'Hmmmm' she mumbled, looking up at him.

'Let's see what you've got then, Mr Fitz.'

* * *

Aria and Ezra, now Mr and Mrs were dancing on the dancefloor, at their wedding to their song.

'Sweet, isn't it?' Alison whispered to Emily as they stood in the crowd around the newlyweds.

All she got in reply was a sniffle.

Alison looked at her and chuckled.

'You're _such_ a soft touch, Emily Fields.'

'They're just so perfect.' Emily snivelled back.

'I know.' Ali replied, setting her head on Emily's shoulder.

'Oh _hello_ there, you two.' Hanna emerges having pushed her way through the crowd and winks at the cozy arrangement of the pair.

They instinctively pull away from each other.

'Hanna. You seem... Slightly more sober.' Emily says looking at her friend.

'Yeah. The whole cat fight bouquet thing kind of knocked the alcohol out of me.' She replied.

'You still stink of it.' Ali retorts, pushing up her nose.

'Charming, as always, Alison.' Hanna replies.

'Will you lot be quiet.' Spencer's voice pipes up from beside Emily.

Hanna rolls her eyes.

* * *

'Look at them. They can't even keep from fighting for two minutes.' Aria sighed into Ezra's arms as the pair danced.

' _Aria_. Sooner or later you're going to have to let them find their own way.' Ezra whispered.

'I know.'

'It's our wedding day. Please, let me have you 100% here today. Ignore them.' Ezra finally grumbled in frustration.

Aria pulled out of their embrace and into a position where the pair could dance face to face.

She looked at him in the eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She said and sighed.

'God, Ezra I'm sorry. I love you. I'm here 100% I promise.' She took her hand and stroked his cheek, before replacing it back into his.

'I love you too, Aria. Even though your friends are behaving like toddlers.' He whispered and the pair continued to move across the dance floor.

* * *

'What do you think they're talking about?' Hanna whispered to Emily.

'I don't know. _Love_?'

' _God_ , Ali is right. You're _such_ a softie.'

Emily rolled her eyes.

'It's their wedding day, what do you think they're talking about... _Murder_?' Emily scoffed quietly.

'I mean... All of us but Spence and Ali have killed people, so it's possible.' She sniggered.

' _Hanna. Shut_. _Up._ ' Emily scolded.

* * *

'And there are the newlyweds sharing their first dance, to _Happiness_... You'll all now be _happy_ to know, pun intended, that the main course is being served so if you would like to return to your tables that would be great.' Byron Montgomery announced through the microphone on the stage.

'Come on you.' Aria took Ezra's hand and led him back to their table.

'But it _hurts_!' Ezra replied, hopping after his wife.

'I stepped on your toe, hun. You didn't exactly lose a leg.'

'Aria! Look at your shoes!' He gestures down at her very, very high heels whilst hopping towards his chair.

'I said I was sorry! It's not my fault I'm short!' She looked at him as they sat down and put on a sad face.

'Can I have a kiss then?' He smiled.

She leant in towards him

'But of course, Mr Fitz.'

She quickly kissed him before lacing her fingers in his.

'I still can't get over them...' Aria looks towards her brother, and his date, Mona.

'I think it's sweet… in a creepy cute kind of way.' Ezra replies.

Suddenly, Hardy approaches their table, setting both hands down onto it in frustration.

'Have either of you seen... _seen_... Hanna? Her name is Hanna. About yey high... Brown hair...-'

'You mean _blonde_ , Hardy?' Ezra replies, not surprised at Hardy's lack of coloured vision due to the amount of alcohol in his system.

'Right, yeah.' Hardy responds, clearly still very drunk.

'Did you check the floor?' Aria retorts, raising an eyebrow.

'...Or failing that, the food is coming on. Hanna was never one to turn down a meal. Check the girls' table-' Ezra says, almost chuckling to himself. His chuckles are greeted by a strong elbow to the ribs from Aria.

'Nope. I will now...' Hardy stumbles off the stage where the pair are sitting.

'I'm not sure your parents will have any money left after the cheque for that bar gets in...' Aria looks at Ezra, concerned.

* * *

Emily, Hanna and Alison are sat at their table, awaiting the main course.

'Where did Spencer go?' Ali says after a few moments of silence.

Emily and Hanna both look up, scanning the room.

There is no sign of Spencer.

Emily narrows her eyes.

'She was in the crowd by the dance floor earlier, I haven't seen her since.'

The trio get up from the table, just as Hardy arrives.

'I'm missing a bridesmaid! Yey high. She has hair. Could be brown.' He shouts to them.

'So are we...' Hanna replies.

'I've checked everywhere.' Hardy explains.

Suddenly the foursome are met with a choir of text alerts.

 ** _'Why would I miss coming out to play, on Aria's big day? I've taken Spencer for a ride, who knows what dirt we'll find? -A.D'_**


	2. Chapter 2

'This is insane.' Emily said as she looked up from her phone.

' _No_ , Em. What's insane is that we thought we could have one day, A free.' Hanna scoffed back.

'Now Spencer's _actually_ missing and Aria's going to freak.' Alison sighed as she looked across the room, and sure enough there was a bride headed quickly in their direction.

'Guys! Does anyone want to explain to me how this happened?' Aria approached the four holding up her phone, with Ezra trailing diligently behind her.

'I _told_ you all to look out for each other and not let anyone out of your sight.' She half shouted, half whimpered, on the verge of tears.

'Where did you all last see Spencer?' Ezra asked the group, taking his wife in his arms to comfort her.

'Last I saw she was round the dance floor with the rest of us-' Emily explained, but she was cut off by a very confused Hardy.

'Wait… _Spencer_? Who's Spencer?'

Ezra, not sure exactly how much more Hardy had drunk, was shocked at the capacity of his friend's drunk brain, again. How could you spend hours with somebody and not know their name.

'Hardy, maybe it's best you sit this one out.' He said finally, using one hand to usher his best man towards his table, his other still wrapped around Aria.

' _ **Wes!**_ **Wesley!** ' He called.

Wesley looked up from his table and saw Hardy stumbling very elegantly towards him, glass in his hand, the contents of which were mostly on the floor.

'Look after him, please! I've got to take care of something.' Ezra called out from across the room, Wesley nodded in response and went to escort Hardy to their table.

'I didn't think anyone would end up drunker than Hanna.' Alison said once Hardy had made his exit from the group.

Hanna scoffed. 'Can we please just focus and try to find Spencer now?'

'Where the hell do we start?' asked Emily.

'I mean… we could go drive out back to Rosewood. Maybe check the bell tower, A.D seems to love it there.' Ezra eventually added, Aria nodded in his arms.

' _No_.' Hanna looked at the rest of the girls for assurance before continuing. 'It's your wedding day. You both stay here. We were supposed to be watching each other. We'll find her.'

Aria looked towards her three friends.

'Are you sure? I'm sorry if I've been a bridezilla. I just wanted a day where everything was normal.' She paused to wipe her eyes. 'I love you guys. Thank you.'

The three flashed compassionate smiles at their small friend.

'We're sure.' Emily replied.

'We should probably get going then, _before_ …' Alison adds, but stops before she finishes her sentence, not quite sure how to end it.

Aria nods before hugging them. As they leave she shouts for them to keep her updated and watches on as the trio leave her wedding in search of their friend.

'Come on. Just leave it to them, now. You can't do anything but enjoy your wedding, like they wanted you to.' Ezra whispered, kissing her on the forehead as he did.

She tightened her grip on his hand as a response and the pair walked towards the crowds of guests.

* * *

'I didn't want to worry Aria, but I'm honestly freaking out.' Hanna admitted as she climbed into Ali's car's back seat.

'I know.' Emily called from the passenger seat. 'I just feel so bad.'

'Feeling bad isn't going to help anyone, Em.' Alison said, looking to her right. 'Right now this text is all we've got.' She continued, turning the keys and pulling the car out of its spot on the crowded field.

'God. You'd have thought A.D would have appreciated a holiday.' Hanna sighed from the back. 'Poor Spence.'

Alison and Emily exchanged a glance in the front of the car before Alison had the courage to say what they both were thinking.

'You seem very sympathetic towards Spencer, Han.' Alison looked towards Hanna in the front mirror of her car.

Hanna shrunk in her seat. 'Yeah. I mean she's been kidnapped. _From a wedding_. What are you trying to say?'

'Nothing Han.' Emily said, trying to calm the situation down a notch. 'Just, you know. We're all scared for Spencer… But you seem…-'

'…Guilty.' Alison interrupted.

Hanna scoffed. ' _Guilty_?' She sat up in her seat. 'What could I possibly have to feel guilty for?'

'Nothin-'

' **Caleb**.'

Emily and Alison spoke in unison. The latter, however, had a much louder voice.

' _Caleb_?' Hanna asked confused. 'What about Caleb, Ali?' She continued, tilting her head, her voice increasing in volume.

Alison pressed hard down onto the breaks and stopped the car. Emily shuffled awkwardly in her seat. She turned to Alison, shook her head in a ' **don't, Ali** ' way and clasped her hands together tightly in anxious anticipation of the argument to come.

Alison unbuckled her seatbelt while the car sat on the empty dirt track and turned around to face Hanna in the seat behind her.

'You _know_ what I mean.' Ali growled in response.

'You told her?! … _Wait..._ who told you?!' Hanna shouted back, not to Ali, but to Emily, shaking her head in disbelief.

' _Wow_ , Em. I didn't realise you two were cut from the same bitch cloth.' Hanna continued shouting, pointing at the pair sat in the front.

Emily sighed.

'Ali, can you _please_ just start the car?' Emily added after what seemed like an age of awkward silence and immeasurable tension.

Ali sighed and re-buckled her seatbelt.

'This whole conversation can wait. Let's just find Spencer. We owe it to her and we owe it to Aria.' Emily said as Alison restarted the car.

The trio drove towards Rosewood, the only sounds being from the engine of the car and the quiet breathing of its passengers.

* * *

' _Ah_. Aria. There you are.' Ella approached her daughter who was sat, by herself on a bench in the courtyard.

'Why aren't you in there, dancing?' She continued as she sat beside her. 'Where's Ezra?'

'He went with Wesley to take Hardy back to his hotel room.' Aria replied as she shuffled closer to her mother, leaning her head on her shoulder.

'What happened to Hardy?' Ella asked curiously.

'You _saw_ his speech right?' She laughed. 'He just smashed one of the centrepieces so Ezra thought it would be best if he sobered up away from the bar.' She explained.

'Oh, I see.' Ella nodded. She looked down at her daughter. 'Why are you sat here alone then? Where are the girls? It's the last time you're going to see them for two weeks, you should make the most of it.'

Aria sighed, shook her head and held it in her hands.

'They left.'

' _What_!?' Ella uttered in confusion, looking at her daughter for an explanation.

'Yeah. Something came up with Spencer so I told them to go handle it.' She lied.

'Oh... Well, that's okay, honey.' She said and checked her watch. 'I'm sure they'll make it back for the cake.' She said, to which Aria scoffed.

'Oh yeah. I forgot. I get to cut the cake with _no bridesmaids_ , _no best man_ … and _no husband_.' Aria laughed, feeling another burst of tears filling her eyes she stood up. 'I'm going to go get a drink. Do you want anything, mom?'

Ella shook her head. Aria continued in the direction of the bar before colliding with someone, which would have been a surprise had she not been looking at the floor.

'I'm so sorr-' She looked up, embarrassed and found Mona staring back at her.

' _Aria_. What a pleasure… Sorry... _Mrs Fitz_.'

Aria half smiled, sniveled and wiped her left eye.

'Where is everyone?' Mona asked. 'Are you crying?'

'No I'm fine Mona… **_Mona!_** ' She placed both her hands on Mona's shoulders both in relief and in an attempt to steady herself, so she could explain the situation to her.

' _Do you_ …? Have you heard about Spencer?' Aria continued, much faster than before, wide eyed.

'What about Spencer?' Mona asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aria swallowed and regained her breath. 'She's been taken… Somewhere. We don't know. The others have gone back to Rosewood to try and find her.'

Mona widened her eyes 'I can't say I'm surprised at A's timing.' To which Aria nodded.

Mona carried on 'Look, I love those girls, but they wouldn't know where to look if it was right in front of them… Especially Hanna, I mean she was on the floor a little under two hours ago.'

Aria nodded again. ' _Do you think we should_ …-'

Mona cut her off ' _ **No**_ , _no_. You stay here.' She pointed at Ezra who walked through the entrance of the barn with his brother. 'Go be with your husband. I can handle it.'

'I'd ask you if you were sure, but I don't have time to pretend you're not the best woman for the case. I'd only hold you back in this big dress!' She said looking down and laughing.

Mona laughed. 'Have you got a car I can take? I came with Ali and _clearly_ her car isn't here anymore.'

'Oh yeah. Sure. Of course. I'll go grab the keys from Ezra.' Aria said as she rushed off across the barn.

'I'll give Hanna a call quickly! See where they are!' Mona shouted out.

Aria held her thumb up in response as she picked up the bottom of her dress and ran towards Ezra.

* * *

Ali and the girls were about two miles away from Rosewood. Still in complete silence.

Their silence was interrupted by the sound of Taylor Swift's ' _I knew you were trouble_ ' coming from Hanna's phone.

'Sorry. It's Mona.' she said as she fumbled through her neon pink bag to find it.

'So... do we all have Taylor Swift ringtones?' Ali asked sarcastically.

'Yup.' Hanna replied quickly before sliding her finger across the screen and answering Mona's call.

Alison turned to Emily 'I wonder if Caleb's is ' _Love Story_ '...' Alison whispered, laughing.

Emily rolled her eyes.

' ** _We're almost there, Mona_.** ' Hanna spoke into the phone. ' ** _No_.** ' she continued. ' ** _Did Aria tell you?_** ' She pushed the phone away from her mouth to speak to Alison and Emily.

'Mona is just leaving now, she's like seven miles away. Aria told her what happened.'

Alison rolled her eyes.

'Tell her we'll wait for her at the bell tower.' Emily shouted out to Hanna.

'Great. Another person to add to this wild goose chase.' Alison mumbled, annoyed.

 _'_ ** _We'll meet you at the bell tower. How long till you get in?_** _'_

Alison rolled her eyes, again.

'She's like seven miles away Han. It's like seven minutes.'

' _Uugh_. Whatever, Ali.' Hanna mumbled and moved the phone closer to her face again. ' ** _Look, Mona, we'll just see you there._** ' She quickly hung up and sat back in her seat sighing.

The lock sound of Hanna's phone was the last sound heard before silence returned to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

'You know, we _could_ have just said we'd meet her _inside_ the bell tower instead of hanging around out here, wasting time.' Alison moaned, pacing on the grass as the others got out of the car.

Emily sighed. 'It shouldn't be too long. She was right behind us.'

Hanna rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, _Ali_. Maybe you should have talked to her then, but you didn't, did you? _I did_.'

' _I_ was driving.' Alison snarled back.

'Didn't stop you starting a fight, did it?' Hanna replied, bitterly.

'Will the pair of you please just _shut up_.' Emily snapped, pulling out her phone to text Aria as the other's fell back into silence.

' _Thank god_.' She muttered, a while later, as their silence was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. Mona got out.

'If Ezra could see how I just drove his car...' She said as she closed its door. 'I swear he'd probably...-'

'Yeah _great_. Can we go in now?' Hanna quickly interrupted.

'Who's getting impatient now?' Alison mumbled as they followed Mona into the bell tower.

* * *

 ** _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._**

Aria's phone vibrated.

She licked the cake off her index finger and thumb and pressed the home button.

 **Emily Fields: iMessage (2)**

She slid her finger along the lock screen and put in the password, knowing her fingers were too cake- covered to be accepted by the reader.

 **Spencer and Hanna are arguing, now Hanna and Ali are arguing.**

 **Mona just got here. Thanks for sending her! I would have gone crazy with these two. We're checking out the bell tower now.**

She typed a response.

 **You're welcome, although you just missed cake! Any luck at the bell tower? I'm missing all of you. :( X**

Ezra swallowed his last forkful of cake. 'Any luck?'

'Not yet. They just got to the bell tower.' Aria replied, picking up a napkin and wiping away a rogue piece of icing from Ezra's chin.

Ezra swallowed again. 'You know, we _could_ _go_...' He said as he looked at her. 'I can see it in your face. You want to be there.'

' _No_. No.' She looked back at him and put her hand reassuringly over his.

'I'm 100% yours and I'm 100% here today. Besides, I sent Mona, she's _basically_ worth like 50 of me.' Aria insisted, picking up her fork.

'Mmm. Nobody is worth one of you, let alone 50.' He said as he lifted her hand and kissed it.

She took the napkin and hit it gently on his head, unintentionally getting the icing she had wiped from his chin, in his hair.

'You're a sap.'

' _Ah yes_ , but I am your sap.' He replied, smiling.

'You're my sap... with icing in your hair.' She said giggling as she tried to pull it out.

His reply was silent, he scooped up the remaining icing from his plate on his finger and quickly put it on her nose.

' _ **Ezra**_!' She scolded. 'Do you care that I spent an _hour and a half_ getting my makeup done this morning!?'

'Not really, I prefer the naked look.' He whispered as he rose from his seat to get more cake, leaving Aria wide eyed, smiling and reaching for the napkin.

* * *

'They've cut the cake.' Emily announced as they walked down the bell tower path.

' **No**! _Ugh_. That cake looked _so_ good.' Hanna groaned.

Alison rolled her eyes.

'I'll tell Aria to save you a slice.' Emily said.

'Try a whole tier.' Alison replied loudly.

Hanna gritted her teeth in an attempt to restrain herself from responding.

 **Hanna's asking if you'll save her a slice.**

 **Ezra's had the caterers wrap the fourth tier for you guys. X**

Emily scoffed to herself. _The irony_.

She looked up to see Mona struggling with the door.

'Nope. It's definitely locked.' She said as she looked up at it.

'Great.' Hanna sighed.

'What do we do now?' Emily asked.

'Look for another way in.' Alison replied.

The four girls circled the tower.

A while and six hopeless circles later they jumped at the simultaneous chiming of three phones.

 ** _'Silly liars. Can't you see? Spencer is here with me. -A.D'_**

'What does that mea-' Hanna said as she looked up in confusion.

A jet black SUV with darkened windows was parked up the street, in the centre of town. Just as Hanna looked up, the engine sounded and it sped off.

' _ **Shit**_.' Mona shouted in exasperation.

' ** _Get in_**!' Ali called out. ' _Quickly_!'

They all clambered into Alison's car. She started the engine and drove quickly in the direction of the mystery vehicle.

* * *

Hardy emerged from his hotel room and headed back to the reception. He was significantly more sober now, after downing all the water Wesley and Ezra had left for him.

He entered the barn and winced at the volume of the music. He then winced again as he heard his name being called.

' _ **Hardy**_!'

It was Ezra.

' ** _You look sober!_** ' He yelled, making his way towards his friend.

'Hm.' Hardy groaned and put his hand to his head. 'I feel it too.'

Ezra laughed.

'I'm here for my bridesmaid, don't get too flattered.' Hardy added, hand still on his head.

Ezra stammered. Hanna had gone to find Spencer, who was still missing.

'Yeah she's still-' he felt a chin on his shoulder.

'Oh. Hey Aria. I'm sorry about earlier.' Hardy says sincerely to Aria, who was on her absolute tippy toes, despite the size of her heels.

'It's fine, Hardy. _Really_.' She explained as she dropped her chin down from Ezra's shoulder, taking his hand in hers instead.

'Believe it or not, you were actually _not_ the headline disaster of today.'

' _Oh really_?' He asks, confused.

'Was it the icing you've got on your face?' He continued, stifling a laugh.

Aria's mouth is agape. She looks up angrily at Ezra.

'It's _still_ there?! I've been talking to guests with icing on my nose?!'

Ezra smiles... a smile which is short lived as he feels a hand smack his chest.

'I didn't have the heart to tell you.' He smiles again.

'You looked _so_ adorable...' he goes to wipe the remaining icing off her nose.

She crosses her arms in anger.

' _Aria_.' 'Honey.' ' **Come on**.' ' ** _It's just icing!_** ' ' ** _Look!_** ' He takes the drop of icing from his finger and puts it in his mouth, before opening his arms out wide.

' _See?_ ' He smiles again, trying to reassure her that it's no big deal.

'You'll pay for that.' She rolls her eyes and walks off.

'Yeah you will!' Hardy winks at Ezra, who also rolls his eyes before jogging after his wife.

'He's right. She is a stressful bride.' Hardy mutters to himself and heads back to his seat.

* * *

'This is so ridiculous.' Emily called from the backseat.

In the haste of the situation it was Hanna who had ended up in the passenger seat alongside Alison.

'Tell me about it.' Hanna moaned.

'... No, I mean this fight.' Emily said as she pointed out the pair in the front seats.

Alison rolled her eyes.

'Can we not talk about whatever _this_ is, now?' Mona sighed. 'I don't know if I can deal with you guys and your boy drama right about now.'

'Whatever.' Alison murmured as she slowly pulled her foot from the accelerator. 'It's turning up ahead.' She called out.

Mona looked down at the GPS on her phone. ' _Surprise, surprise_.'

Alison parked the car just before the turning before looking down it. 'The Lost Woods Resort, _of course_.'

* * *

 **Followed a car to the Lost Woods. Will keep you updated. -Em**

Aria sighed at the screen.

'Is it safe to come in?' a voice sounded from the door. Ezra had poked his head around.

'I'm sure there are a few ladies who would not be happy to find _you_ in _here_.' she replied.

Sure enough, she was sat in the middle of the ladies toilets on a fancy sofa.

Ezra walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him.

'It is _my_ wedding, I'm sure they won't mind.' he said as he sat down next to her, continuing ' _Besides_ , I only have eyes for one lady in this toilet.' he smirked and tucked a lone piece of hair behind her ear.

That got a laugh out of her.

'So, what you're saying is that if Mila Kunis walked through that door _right now_...' she pointed to the door he had just closed '... that you _wouldn't_ check her out?'

'Well, _no_. I said in this toilet... _currently_. I don't see Mila Kunis...' he smirked again and she lightly smacked his chest, before burring her face into it.

' _Hey_ , _hey_.' he said gently as he heard sobs.

He held her there for a few minutes.

'Was it the Mila Kunis thing?' he whispered after a while, looking down.

' _Ezraaaa.._.' she groaned into his shirt.

'I'm sorry baby,... I know.' he stroked her head as she cried into his shirt. 'Tough day.'

' _Im getting mascara on your shirt...-_ ' She mumbled, still crying but didn't move.

'Its okay.' he said, kissing her head.

' _... I'll just take it off._ '

She giggled slightly into his shirt. Relieved that he had made her smile, he sat there, stroked her hair and held her for as long as she needed.

* * *

 **Hey you guys. This is my first pretty little liars fanfiction, so I welcome reviews, good and bad. I'd also really appreciate any feedback you have. I'm thinking of including some Emison and Vandermarin in the next couple of chapters, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading! -smolturtle :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The four girls got out of Ali's car.

'This is so ridiculous. Why is A leading us here?' Ali said, locking the car.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

They walked down the turning and stood outside the buzzing sign of the Lost Woods Resort.

'Is it just me, or does this place get creepier every time?' Hanna asked.

'Shhh.' Mona said, pushing the girls behind her. 'Look.'

The black SUV had pulled up outside. A figure clad in a black hoodie walked out of the Lost Woods and got into the car, driving away.

'Do... Do we follow them?' Emily whispered quickly.

'You two go.' Mona motioned towards Ali and Emily. 'Hanna and I will stay here and check things out.'

'We will?' Hanna asked as Ali and Emily made for the car.

Mona looked at her. 'Yes...Come on.' She said, walking out from behind the sign. Hanna followed and the pair headed towards the front door of the run down resort.

* * *

'Did you see which way the car went?' Ali asked accelerating down the road they had just come down.

'Left, I think.' Emily replied.

Alison turned the car and spotted the SUV up ahead. She slowed down her own car and tailed it.

'Where do you think it's going?' Emily asked.

'Not sure.' Alison squinted at the car in front. She turned to Emily. 'Although, I am glad that I have you as my sleuthing partner, not Mona or Hanna...'

Emily smiled. 'What exactly is your deal with Hanna anyway? It's not like you were head over heels for Caleb... _Were you_?'

Alison scoffed loudly. 'No Em.' She glanced at her quickly before returning her eyes to the road. 'Don't worry.'

Emily smiled as she glanced out of the passenger window.

'It's just we have a lot to deal with right now, and Hanna didn't have to go and make it 50 times worse by kissing him, but she did.' Alison continued. 'We already have A.D trying to spilt us up, she went and made it easier.'

'You're right... But don't you think you were a little harsh on her?' Emily replied.

'I don't know... Probably. I'm not exactly the queen of subtlety.'

'I've noticed.' Emily chuckled.

Alison smiled back.

The two shared a tender moment of quiet, before Alison returned her eyes to the road.

' _It's gone_.'

' _What_?' Emily looked from the driver to the windscreen in disbelief. 'Where... Where did it go?' She looked to the sat nav in the centre console. 'We've been on a straight road for miles!?'

Alison pulled the car over.

'They probably turned onto that dirt track down there.' She pointed it out with her finger, both hands still on the wheel and restarted the car.

'I'm going to have to call Hanna from here... My phone is somewhere on the backseat.' Emily called out, pointing to Ali's handsfree on her dashboard. 'Is that okay?'

Ali nodded. 'Hopefully they've got further than we have.' She said as the pair took to the dirt track.

* * *

'I don't understand why we couldn't have just...- **_ow_**!' Hanna grumbled as she was unexpectedly hit in the face by a tree branch. '... _why_ we couldn't have just used the front entrance.'

'Because Hanna, it was locked... And we don't want to risk it.'

' _Ugh_. Risk what? This is stupid.' She said, almost tripping over a tree stump.

Mona stopped walking and turned around to face her. 'A.D clearly lured us here for a reason. He came through the front...-'

' _He_. She...It. _Bitch_...Whatever.' Hanna corrected.

'Right... Look, they probably planned for us to follow them... I don't know... Maybe they set a trap or something out the front...-'

Hanna laughed loudly as she continued to follow Mona, who had resumed walking again.

'A trap? What... Like a mouse trap? Seriously, Mona?...'

Mona rolled her eyes.

'Will you just hurry up, please?' She begged.

'Fine...' Hanna said, sighing as she kicked the stones at her feet.

'But if I fall and die on one of these stupid twigs... _It's your fault_.' She said as she raised an eyebrow.

'That's a root, Hanna...' Mona corrected.

Hanna squinted her eyes.

'A _root_...' Mona repeated _._

'...Like how trees get their food...' Mona continued when she saw that Hanna's face of confusion hadn't disappeared.

'Oh.' 'Right.' ' _Yeah_.' Hanna replied.

The pair made it down the last part of the pathway and approached the old rear door, which itself was flaking with paint and covered in moss.

'...So like... does that mean that _my_ roots get their food... From like... My brain?' Hanna asked.

'Clearly...' Mona replied sarcastically to a still, very confused Hanna.

'Anyway...' Mona continued, inspecting the door. 'Do you want to do the honours, or shall I?' She asked, pointing at the rusted doorknob.

'Ew. Gross.' Hanna replied quickly, looking at the decaying wood door. 'I am not touching that.'

Mona rolled her eyes 'Fine. Looks like I will.' She sighed as she turned the rusted doorknob with, what felt like, all her strength, before it finally caved in.

'God, for what it's worth... This place could seriously use some TLC.' Mona coughed as the door flung open, releasing what looked like about 50 years of dust.

'Yeah tell me about it...' Hanna said, peering in when it had cleared.

Mona looked to her friend before sniggering to herself.

'What?' Hanna asked, annoyed.

Mona looked to the top of Hanna's head. ' _Your_ roots could use some TLC too, Han.' She answered, chuckling.

Hanna's mouth opened and her hand went straight to her head.

'...Lets go... before someone hears me laughing.' Mona continued as she walked through the doorway. Hanna trailed slowly behind, using her phone as a mirror.

' _ **They're not that bad!**_ ' She shot forward to Mona who was inspecting the hallway and stifling giggles.

The exchange was interrupted as Alison's caller ID photo and Taylor Swift's 'Bad Blood' took over Hanna's makeshift mirror.

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes.

' _Yikes_... Who's 'Bad Blood'?' Mona questioned.

Hanna slid her finger reluctantly over 'Answer call'.

'What do you want, _Ali_?' She spoke into the phone, loud enough for Mona to hear down the hall. Mona scoffed to herself.

' **It's Emily**.'

'Oh'

' **We're sort of lost... Maybe... We're down some dirt track-...'**

 **' _...We lost the car_** _._ '

'Ugh, are you on speaker... Was that Ali?'

 **'No... I'm not on speaker... Have you guys found anything?'**

'A gross rusty door, lots of dust and some stupid mouldy hallway.'

'... ** _Great_**.'

'So you are on speaker. _Ugh_. Ali. Please. Can I just talk to Emily?'

 **'... It's me now, Han.'**

'We're going to keep looking here. But we haven't got a car... Mona left Ezra's at the bell tower so you guys will have to come get us later.'

'... ** _Great_**.'

Hanna rolled her eyes at Alison's voice.

' **We'll just-** '

The call was cut off.

Hanna looked down at her phone.

'No signal. Perfect...'

' **Hanna**!' Mona shouted from upstairs.

 **'Hanna! _Quick_!'**  
 _ **'It's Spencer!'**_

* * *

 ** _Dun Dun Duuuuuun. Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next is much longer and there's some Ezria coming up. I also really appreciate reviews... they help me write faster ;) ... Thank you all again for reading :) -smolturtle_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna ran down the hallway.

'Be careful of the front door!' Mona shouted from upstairs. 'It's rigged!'

' _Shit_.' Hanna yelped as she shuffled away from it and ran up the stairs.

'I'm in here!' Mona yelled as she heard creeking on the stairs.

Hanna burst into the room Mona was in.

'This was on her when I walked in.' Mona picked up the mask of what looked to be Elliot Rollins.

'I'm so sick of his face.' Hanna shouted.

Spencer was unconscious, sat with her back propped up against the wall and duct tape to her mouth and wrists.

' _Jesus_.' Hanna looked at her friend as Mona wrestled with the tape, managing to get it off her mouth.

Hanna knelt down to help Mona undo the tape from Spencer's mouth when she noticed a piece of paper folded in Spencer's hands.

She took it out and unfolded it as Mona used a nail she had found on the floor to cut the tape from Spencer's wrists.

 _ **'Let this be a lesson, to you five and your bride. Whatever you hide, I will find... Be careful who you bury next time. -A.D'**_

'What does it say?' Mona asked as she threw the tape and nail into the corner of the room.

Mona read it, looked up at Hanna and the pair looked down at Spencer.

'We better call the others.' She said.

* * *

'They've found her. _Thank God_.' Aria said, putting her phone down on the seat next to Ezra.

Ezra looked up from his seat, breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Aria into his arms.

'I'm so relieved.' She said as she sat down onto his lap.

'Did they say where they found her?' Ezra asked.

'The Lost Woods, I think. The call wasn't that long so I don't know a lot of what's happened.. _. I think._.. I think Hanna said something about her being unconscious...' She said as her eyes filled.

Ezra looked at her and kissed her forehead.

'At least they've found her.' He said as he moved his chin upwards so her head could rest comfortably under it.

' _Mmm_ ' Aria mumbled.

'Do you want to go, you know? See her?'

'What, leave our own wedding?'

' _Aria_. There's no point staying when you would feel guilty. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you... _We_... Should be there.'

Aria sighed. 'You're right.' She looked up, held his cheek and kissed him.

Then, she hopped up out of his lap and stood, holding out her arm.

He took her hand and stood up next to her.

'So... Do we tell people we're leaving? Or should we sneak out?' She asked, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his arm instead.

He looked up to scan the outside of the barn. It was largely empty, except for his grandmother who was still sleeping and Mike who was pacing on the phone.

'Well, we need a car.' Ezra replied, pointing to Mike.

'Would he...?' He looked down to ask Aria, who was no longer on his arm, but already had run off in the direction of her brother.

' **Mike!** '

'Hold on, Mona.' He pushed the phone away from his face to talk to his sister.

'I know what's happened, Aria.' He said, sympathetically, holding out his arms. Aria walked towards him and hugged him.

By this time Ezra had made it to the pair.

'Could we borrow your car, Mike?' he asked.

Mike reached into his pocket for his keys.

'Yeah, of course... _Wait_ have you been drinking?' He said as he half handed them to Aria.

'I have had quite a bit, Ezra had a beer a couple of hours ago, he's good to drive now.'

Mike nodded and gave his sister the keys.

'Thank you.' She said taking them.

'What time are you guys supposed to be leaving for the airport?' Mike asked, looking up to Ezra.

'9pm...-' he began but was interrupted by Aria who had just checked the time on her phone.

'Ezra... it's 8:30 now, we'll never make it.' She said, her voice cracking.

Ezra smiled.

'You didn't let me finish, Aria...' She looked up at him, confused. 'I called the airline when we found out about Spencer and asked us to put us on the next flight... Obviously one that wasn't today.' She smiled up at him, gratefully.

'...I figured we could do with making sure we were in Rosewood for as long as possible, to make sure she was okay... and _I_ needed to make sure _you_ were okay before I whisked you away to another country.'

Aria was crying now.

' _Ezra_...' She sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso.

' _Shh_. Don't cry on me again. My shirt will be stained black by the end of today!' He laughed.

'I suppose I should go back in...' Mike interjected, not wanting to hold the pair up any longer. He went to hug Aria goodbye before half hugging Ezra.

'Look after her.' He whispered.

Ezra nodded in reply.

Mike then left the pair and walked along the pathway, back into the barn.

Aria pulled out of Ezra's arms, wiped her eyes and the pair walked down to the field of parked cars, hand in hand.

* * *

'It looks like it's wearing off.' Mona announced from the back seat. She was sat next to Spencer, who the four of them had managed to seat in the back of Alison's car.

Emily looked back into the back seat. 'Spence?'

' _Mmmmmm_ '

Mona put her hand to Spencer's forehead.

'Ali, she's warming up now, you can lower the heating again.'

'Ugh. _Good_. I am sweating.' Hanna added, fanning herself with her hand.

Alison rolled her eyes and lowered the temperature via the centre console.

'... Looks like things are going to heat up in here anyway, now that Spencer and Hanna are sat next to each other.' Alison commented.

' _Ali_...' Emily sighed.

Hanna's mouth opened, ready to respond but she was interrupted by loud coughing coming from the seat next to her.

'Ali, have you got water in here, anywhere?' Mona asked.

'Back pocket of Emily's seat.'

Mona pointed to it, Hanna rolled her eyes and pulled it out, handing it to Mona.

Mona unscrewed the cap and held it in front of Spencer, who's eyes were slowly opening.

'Don't speak. Just drink.' Mona said, moving the bottle closer towards Spencer's mouth.

Spencer drank from the bottle before pushing it away and taking a large breath in.

'What... Where... I was... Where's _Har_ -...'

Hanna squinted her eyes.

' _ **Har**_ -... Ar... Aria?'

'She's coming, Spence.'

'But...' Spencer looked to Hanna and the others who were still in their dresses.

'It's her... It's her wedding... I'm... I'm fine.'

'Do you remember anything that happened, Spence?' Mona asked, looking down.

'Parts of it.' Spencer coughed. 'I remember being with you guys, then I went to the bar and blacked out. I remember being in a car...'

'I'm so glad you're here and that you're okay.' Emily said as she looked behind.

'Yeah me too.' Spencer smiled.

* * *

' _Typical Mike_.' Aria sighed.

Ezra looked at the fuel gage on the dashboard.

'It'll get us to Rosewood... _How far in exactly?_ ...I'm not sure-...' He said as he continued to drive.

'... _ **Stop the car!**_ ' Aria burst out suddenly.

' _What_?!'... Aria, honey I'm on a main road I can't just-...'

' **Ezra. Just pull over.** '

He did as he was told and pulled over to the side of the road.

'What's wrong?' He said as Aria unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the passenger door.

'I think...' She climbed out of the car and opened the doors to the back seats.

'I think that...' She fumbled around. ' **..Yes!** '

' _What_?' Ezra asked as he turned his body to try and see what she was doing.

'Mike drove me to the church this morning. I took my phone out and left my bag... in... _here_.'

'... And that helps us because...?'

Aria spent a few moments rummaging around in her handbag before hearing a rattle and pulling out the cause of it.

' ** _Bingo!_** ' She shouted as her wedding dress covered body lay across the back seats, holding up a pair of keys.

Ezra shot her a look of confusion. She got up, shut the back door and climbed back into the passenger seat.

'When Mona called me earlier, she said she was waiting for Alison to come pick them up...'

'Okay...'

'She needed Ali because they left your car at the bell tower.'

' ** _What?!_** _My poor baby is all alone?! At that creepy bell tower?!_ ' He yelped sarcastically as she shut the door.

'Your _baby_ is here, and she has keys to your stupid car. Be grateful.' She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

'Come on then, Fitzy. Let's see how far Mike's piece of junk will take us.' She said as she clipped her seatbelt in and Ezra started up the engine.

* * *

'Where should we take her?' Emily asked once the foursome had made sure Spencer was okay.

'No idea... I'd say Lucas' but he got back like two day ago. We don't need anyone else asking questions.' Hanna replied.

'The barn?... _Her_ barn?' Alison suggested.

'We don't have keys.' Mona sighed.

'There's... There's a key, under the gnome on the left side of the door.' Spencer explained with one eye open.

'Sorry Spence.' Hanna said. 'We thought you were asleep.'

'It's alright... _Just_... Could you get me an ETA, Ali? I'm feeling nauseous and don't want to ruin your car if I can help it.' Spencer said as she put a hand to her forehead.

'Three minutes. Can you hold on? I can pull over if we need to.' Alison replied as she looked at the GPS.

'No, it's fine I can wait.' Spencer said as she put her head back and closed her eyes.

Three minutes of silence ensued.

* * *

'And there we have it... Thank you, Michael...' Ezra exclaimed as he tried and failed to restart Mike's car for the fourth time.

'How far are we from your car?' Aria asked, pouting.

'About half a mile.' Ezra said as he looked his phone before looking at her sympathetically. ' _Which_... in _those_ shoes, and _that_ dress is about 15 minutes.'

Aria sighed, exasperated.

'...You could go... walk... Pick it up, drive it here.'

'What?... And leave you? Here? _Alone_? Absolutely not.' Ezra replied sternly.

' _Come on_ , Ezra... There is no way I'm going to be able to walk half a mile.'

Ezra got out of the car and shut the door.

Aria smiled, victoriously.

He then walked around the car and opened up her door, which she was not expecting.

' ** _What are you doing?!_** ' She yelled.

' _You're_ not walking half a mile.' He answered, smugly.

She raised an eyebrow.

' _I_ am.' He added.

She raised the other.

'Get out of the car, Aria.'

'Why?'

'Just... Stand up.'

She did as she was told and stood up on the kerb of the road. He shut the door behind her and locked Mike's car.

She shot him a confused look.

'Ezra, I'm cold. What are you doing?'

He took off his suit jacket and slung it over her arms before picking her up so that she was across his body.

' **Ezra!**... _Put_... _**Ezra!**_ **Put me down!**...' She yelped.

'As I won't be carrying you over the threshold today, I will carry you to the car instead.' He smiled.

She scoffed.

'You're ridiculous... You can't carry me for half a mile.'

' _Well_ , it's lucky you're small then.' He laughed.

She hit his chest.

'I love you, ... _you nerd_.' She said as she looked up.

'I love you too, Aria.'

'... **_Onwards, slave!_** ' She shouted as she pointed in the direction he was walking.

Ezra chuckled at his wife's tipsy tone, she was clearly still quite a bit drunk.


End file.
